It has been estimated that the Internet of Things (IoT) may bring Internet connectivity to 50 billion devices by 2020. However, this number of devices may lead to substantial crowding of communications channels between IoT devices and the coordinators or servers that are receiving the data, especially during equipment failures. The crowding of the communications channels may lead to the loss of messages from individual IoT devices, leading to incomplete data sets.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.